dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogues (New Earth)
Thus began a series of frequent partnerships among the Flash's foes, who would come to be known as the Rogues Gallery. Underworld Unleashed Neron greatly enhances the abilities of several villains at the price of their souls. Rogue War Full Throttle Inertia brought together Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Abra Kadabra, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Pied Piper, and the Trickster, claiming that he was building a device that would allow them to stop time and wreak havoc on the world. In actuality, he was using them as bait for the new Flash, and the machine was designed to transfer the Speed Force from the Flash to Inertia. When the Scarlet Speedster showed up to stop them, his powers were stripped and the Rogues killed him. Final Crisis During the Final Crisis, the Rogues are one of an extremely select few groups of people who have chosen not to enlist with Libra in his Secret Society of Super-Villains. They cite as their reason that the villain community didn't help them out during the events of "Full Throttle", and so accordingly aren't going to help the villain community. They have announced plans to retire, although beforehand they wish to murder Inertia for betraying them and making them seem a disgrace to the world at large. To counter the Rogues, Libra formed a new group of Rogues, whom the Rogues subsequently eliminated. They finally have their meeting with Inertia, who kills Weather Wizard's infant son, and proclaims himself "Kid Zoom". The Rogues then murder Kid Zoom by attacking him all at once. Libra then revealed why he needed the Rogues in the Secret Society: Barry Allen has returned from the dead. Shocked that Allen is alive, the Rogues decide not to disband, not only because they don't want to appear like quitters to Allen, but also because they know that Allen wouldn't just let them walk away. Brightest Day After Blackest Night, Mirror Master's body is dumped in a public area by a shadowy figure in a Flash suit. Barry Allen arrives in his civilian attire and confirms that the dead man was not the real Mirror Master. The Flash arrives on the top of a building where he is confronted by The Renegades, futuristic versions of the current Rogues, but on the other side of the law. He is charged with the murder of Mirror Monarch by their leader, Commander Cold. The Renegades members include futuristic versions of Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, the Trickster, and the Top. It is revealed over the course of the investigation that the Top had actually framed the Flash to prevent Barry from opening up a cold case that would reveal that the Top's ancestor had committed a murder that an innocent man had been locked away for, as having a criminal in his family would prevent the Top from becoming a member of the Renegades. | OtherMedia = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Rogues (comics) | Links = * Rogues at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Bad Teams